Miguel Chavez
Miguel Chavez is an Imperial Officer assigned to New York City as Tyler Markem's partner. Born in , he joined the Empire in 1999 in order to escape the dangerous climate in his homeland. Chavez had been trained as a homicide investigatior in by the FBI. During that time, he was often the subject of abuse by the due to his Columbian heritage. The LAPD claiming that Chavez was in fact smuggling drugs from his homeland into the city. Chavez was transferred to New York by Dave Gonzalez to relieve Tevin Felth of some of his caseload. Chavez seems to prefer New York over L.A. despite Richie Terrik claiming that are just as lazy, clumsy, and stupid as their L.A. counterparts. Chavez is streetwise to events around him tends to be the sedate one to Markem's at times abusive nature. When Chavez first arrived in New York, he worked with Tevin and Bryan Khayman on the murder of Markem's mother eventually following the trail of evidence to Markem's father. Injuries On January 8, 2008; Miguel was hit by 20 bullets fired by NYPD officers during a robbery that he had attempted to stop. The officers claimed that they thought Miguel was a suspect, however the officers have histories of using excessive force with latino suspects and Davin Felth has threatened to charge the officers with a hate crime. The officers were convicted of attempting to kill Miguel as a . During this time, he began to realize that his new co-workers were like a family to each other and that he was part of it. He later met Anna Martinez on the subway coming home from celebrating his victory over racist and corrupt cops who was in the same position that Kelly Felth was in with Tyler and facing the same issues with the NYPD's lack of concern. He pointed her to Khayman who immediately ordered her boyfriend's arrest. In July 2008, Miguel and Anna were attacked at his home by the Latin Kings of which Anna's ex was a leader of. During the battle that followed, Miguel was severely injured and was taken to an undisclosed medical facility for long-term treatment after the 501st and several other Stormtrooper units appeared and drove back the gang members. Return Miguel returned to work in February where he and Max Walertin who had been assigned to fill in for him temporarily chased after the plans for the Darksaber after they were reportedly sold to an arms dealer that was placed on a list of known Latin Kings associates. While on a case involving space pirates, Miguel told Tyler and Michael Piett that he and Anna were engaged with a spring wedding planned. The couple were later married despite Black Sun setting off bombs at the wedding which had put the criminal organization on the hit lists of many agencies including Mossad who had recently transferred Derik Lavi to New York and NCIS which had recently hired Andros Khayman. He would keep a low profile afterwards as he was on many hit lists although the people who wanted him dead were often on hit lists themselves.. Death Miguel was killed when a terrorist cell opened fire on him and Tyler with automatic weapons acquired through an unknown source. Miguel had taken bullets intended for Tyler. This sent Tyler on a rampage of Mosque raids and other actions that both amused and annoyed Michael Myers (who had performed similar actions himself) as well as annoying Wanda Houston who was afraid of Tyler setting off riots and other actions. Miguel's funeral was held a week after his death where he was posthumously promoted to the rank of full Colonel and received The FBI Medal of Valor as well as the Galactic Medal of Honor. Personal life Miguel first came to New York in a shell, that Tyler and Richie Terrik eventually broke through. Miguel has insisted that he and Anna are just friends despite Tyler stating the opposite and Anna referring to them as "Migel" and "Tiler". This case has caused numerous problems between Davin Felth and the Bronx District Attorney who had accused Miguel, Tyler, and Khayman of taking a personal interest in the case. Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Imperial officers